


[我/白] 放学之后  [ABO/np]

by molinaiwu



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molinaiwu/pseuds/molinaiwu
Summary: 有雷自己避，没想到我也有打这个tag的一天……怪他太美丽！





	[我/白] 放学之后  [ABO/np]

AO的世界里，B没有姓名，我认了。

我是个β，命好，长在富贵人家，这就是我能在全国最优先的军官学校读书的理由。

让我费解的是，一群战力旺盛的alpha学员里，放一个omega属性的老师，究竟有什么意义？虽然这个老师长得……一脸黝青胡渣，咳咳！

门里的呼救声越来越弱了，虽然感觉老师有点惨，但是这帮下肢发达的家伙，不是高官氏族，就是红顶商人，他们真的可以不遵守《omega保护条例》。

门开了，应该完事了，呼……

看到同学们一个个提着裤腰带出来，我心里有点慌，不会搞出事吧。

那群alpha熟视无睹得从我面前走过，一股子臭味的集结在一起，熏得我鼻子泛酸。

当beta真的惨，闻不到omega的香甜，对alpha的臭味全无抵抗。

“阿塬，今天轮到你值日？”一个眉清目秀的小个子利落地把衬衫下摆束进裤腰里，是了，阿秦明明长得那么可爱，也是alpha组的成员之一。

“恩……”

“加油啊，好好干，”阿秦拍了拍我的肩膀，“今天白老师辛苦了，你要好好照顾他哦~”

喂！(#`O′) 装什么可爱，让老师辛苦的事情，你也有份啊，我只能心里默默吐槽，没有回应阿秦的寒暄。白老师是今年才接任的新老师，之前都以为他是个风趣幽默的beta，谁曾想今天他突然进入了发情期，整个班级都炸锅了。

拉开门，白老师躺在几张课桌拼成的简易“床”上，他还穿着上午思政课那套挺括的白衬衫，不过扣子崩了，只剩下领口的两枚，其余都只有线头在随风波动。裤子更是凄惨，只剩一个裤腿要掉不掉得套在左脚的脚踝上。

“老师，你还好吗？”我推了推他，没啥反应。

显而易见得不太好，他被搞得很凄惨，胸口布满了齿痕，左边的乳头被啃得红彤彤，明显比右边大了一圈，全身被恶臭的液体抹了个遍，有些地方干涸的翻卷起来，像脱下的死皮。

没办法，我找出湿巾纸给白老师擦拭着，从脖子开始，仔细得避开那些瘀青和破皮的位置，一路往下。没想到老师的胡子那么茂盛，下面的毛倒是很稀疏，只看到干净的性器软软的垂在腿间，不知哪个混蛋给这个小东西掐出了瘀痕。

突然感觉到他的僵硬，我挤出比哭还难看的笑容，“老师，我……你别怕啊。”一只修长的手死死掐着我的大腿，好疼。

白老师花了几秒钟才聚焦到我脸上，默默的放开攥紧的手。

Beta=安全，阿塬=安全加倍，不知道我该安心，还是悲伤。

这群混蛋到底射了多少！我用光了200抽的湿纸巾，将将把老师全身擦拭一遍，真•从头到脚。

“老师，我抱你起来吧，”虽然应该避嫌，但是按照老师的情况，我觉得他怕是会脚软。

他默默得点了头，主动伸手揽住我的脖子。我一手抄起他的膝弯，一手抱住他的胸，把他弄到另一张干净得桌子上。我怕老师着凉，果断脱了制服外套给他批上，虽然我昨天刚洗干净，今天的社团课我穿着制服踢球，肯定沾了不少臭汗。

花了不少功夫，终于把教室恢复得勉强能见人，我抹了把汗，然后……在自己的裤腿上摸了一手滑腻腻得玩意儿，纳尼！抬头看到老师也一脸尴尬得望着我。

白老师把自己缩成一小团，裹着我那件破制服，原本干净得桌子被臭烘烘的液体沾染了一大滩，来源自然是……好吧，我裤腿上的玩意儿多半是刚才抱着老师挪窝的时候，顺着流到我这儿。

这叫什么事儿啊！！

又收拾了一遍，这下天彻底黑了，我也臭了。正在我发愁该怎么回家跟太后解释的时候，白老师出声了。

他把那身皱巴巴的衬衫西裤又穿了回去，虽然努力挺直腰板，还是能看出他大腿不停的抽动着。

“阿塬，你能不能送我回公寓，”他藏在眼镜后面的目光格外地柔软，“顺便把你那个清理一下。”说完他羞涩得移开了目光。

我怎么可能拒绝？当然不能！果断给太后打电话报备，今天社团活动要延长，不用等我吃饭。

一路护着老师，走上了跟回家相反的路，我提出要背他，白老师拒绝了。

由于生理原因，他走的特别慢，还左右摇晃，真怕他会突然摔到，我只能乖乖得挽着他胳膊，带着他往前走。我的制服穿在他身上倒也合身，不，他的手掌缩进袖口里，只露出几根手指，指甲被修的圆滚滚，像极了他下面那对小铃铛。我不想回忆之前那一幕，但是……印象深刻。

我就这样陪着白老师回到公寓，被他打发去洗澡，穿上了老师的居家服，看他一瘸一拐得进浴室，许久才出来。

接着，老师给我做了炸酱面，超级好吃。

然后，看着他捧着面碗，软倒在我面前，泪水无声得滚落下来。

什么？我吓得差点把碗扔了。

“老师，你没事吧！”我急忙把老师拽拖上沙发。他拽着自己的衣领，浑身发烫，整个人都被蒸得泛出粉红色。

他蜷成一坨，靠在我身边，一句话也不肯说，只是落泪。我摸摸他颈后的腺体，全是咬痕，微微的发烫，那群混蛋！发情的alpha具有强烈的竞争性，对被标记的omega也不会放过，何况是一个单身的omega。这么凌乱的咬痕，也不知哪一位屏雀中选，莫名想到那个小个子的阿秦，啐！

“阿塬，”白老师在叫我，他的声音嘶哑着，跟奶猫似的，“我帮我一下。”

老师，你要我怎么帮你，我很焦急，但是我不能说！本年度omega护理卫生科榜首正是不才在下我！这么明显的标记失败后导致的生理紊乱症状，我一个beta为什么要面对这么混乱的局面？

“好，老师，我在这儿，你别怕，”我一点儿信心也没有，怎么办，虽然我闻不着味儿，但是肉眼可见，老师的屁股开始流水了，天哪！

我努力把人搬运到床上，老腰给我出了纰漏，耍帅没撑住，最后几乎把老师扔上了床。他捏着我的衣角，“你过来。”我跟着爬上了床，虽然我有单身十八年的手速，但是实战为0。  
Omega护理卫生科为什么没有实操课程？我一定要给教委提意见，加实操！

老师你别蹭了，我也很难受，嘤……

虽然我没吃过猪肉，也没见过猪跑，温柔一点总是没错的。轻轻得给他脱掉睡衣，下午的淤青都散开了，好好一副身体，变得“姹紫嫣红”，我有些心疼，沿着没有破损的地方，一路亲到了小腹。我的温柔没有感动老师，他急切得伸手在我身上掏起来，一边落泪一边叫着，“我要，快给我。”还主动把双腿盘在我腰上，两条笔直的细腿就这么白晃晃得圈住了我。

我还是很担心他的身体，毕竟下午刚刚被那么多人……事实证明我的担心好多余，我的手刚摸到他的后面，就被喷了一手的滑液，那张小嘴一翕一张得蠕动着，手指刚摸上去，就被主动吞进去一节，沿着内壁摸了一圈，软软滑滑的小嘴，还好没有伤口。

“不要玩了，快点进来，”老师催促我。

“哦，好……”

我一向是个好学生，无论课上还是课下。

我插进去的时候异常的顺滑，感觉有点悲伤，也许是我的尺寸合适吧，beta的无奈啊。

“好深，”老师娇嗔起来，“噫~你怎么这样就进来了。”

有点懵，我到底是进还是出？

我这个刚成年的beta，为什么要禁受这种抱怨？不管了，死就死吧。

虽然在说着责备我的话，老师的表情并没有痛苦的意思，微微蹙起的眉头，跟着我的节奏轻轻得喘气，圆润的唇珠被他自己舔得红润发亮。

好想知道那是什么味道，我亲了上去，衔着那颗唇珠，吸进嘴里，又香又软。

亲到了嘴唇，我又想要更多，趁着老师慌神的功夫，我顶开了他的嘴，勾住软软的小舌头，扫光所有的抱怨。亲上几口，我松开了嘴，让他喘上一会儿，再亲下去，拿出我竞争游泳社主力的尊严，比气息，我不会输。

上头交战得异常激烈，下面也进入了白热化阶段。老师下面的那张嘴异常甜腻，我只抽插了几次，那张嘴就迫不及待得挽留我。每次进入都格外得顺滑，而我要退出的时候，被加倍热情吮吸着。Omega天生的滑液让整件事变得格外顺畅，但是老师一直在哭泣，我一次次吻掉他的眼泪，于事无补呢。

本着一个beta的理性，我强忍着自己的欲望停下来，“白老师，你还好吧？”

老师刚刚从一波高潮中缓过来，过度得通气让他整个人都变得嫩嫩的红色，一边吸着鼻子，一边说话，带上了糯糯的鼻音。

他说什么我没听清楚，但是我想拥有他的心情是现在最重要的事情。哪怕他让我停下来，此时此刻，我也只能硬来了。

说起来有点害羞，这是我第一次抱omega，不知道怎么才能让他满意，传说中九浅一深的奥义，怎么是浅？怎么是深？算了，不管了，每一次我都很努力得插进去，再收腰拔出来，仿佛戳到了什么奇怪得地方，不管了，捅进去再说吧。

咦，这个地方好紧，我的小兄弟被卡得有点疼，别是破皮了……兄弟，你得挣点气哈。努力几次之后，那个狭小的地方被捅开了，我一插进去就软软得包裹着我的兄弟，拔的慢一点，就被紧紧得箍住，要费更多的力气才能拔出来，omega是这么神奇的存在吗？

等我做到最后，老师已经不行了，他哭着推我说不要，但是我都上头了，怎么能忍？等我完事，老师已经筋疲力尽，他软软得躺在那里，胸口小腹上都是他自己射出来的东西，溅得到处都是，我凑上去舔了几口，淡淡得腥味，是老师的味道。

omega护理卫生科最重要的核心：事后比事中更重要。

我把人抱在怀里，给他轻轻得拍背，这是我最喜欢的安抚方式。他没有反抗，乖乖得窝在我的胸口，体温慢慢得降下来恢复到正常水平。

“你小子可真行，”白老师幽幽得开口，声音还带着哭喊后的嘶哑，“叫你不要射进去，你非给我往里头捅，你是觉得我年纪大不会怀上吗？”

“没事，生下来，我们一起养大，”我伸手摸了老师平坦的小腹，突然希望拥有这个孩子和孩子他妈。

“无论是谁的，我都一样喜欢，”怕老师多想，我补充了一句。

“笨蛋！”白老师突然回头，揪住我的耳朵，“没有别人，只有你！真是个笨蛋！”

我揉揉耳朵，没明白啥意思。见我还是一副不开窍的样子，白老师只得给我解释，“那群只长卵蛋不长脑子的alpha，连生殖腔在哪儿都不知道吧，真不知道你们这群家伙omega护理卫生课上都在干吗。”

原来如此，我还以为我捅到什么了不得的地方。当然我是不会把这个想法说出来，给老师嘲笑我的机会。

“等等，老师，”我突然想到一个紧要的问题，“你的腺体被人标记了，会不会有问题？我们去医院吧。”

“没事呃，不用去医院，”白老师经历了几番情事，困得眼皮耷拉着睁不开，“我的腺体早就失效了，要不然我怎么敢来学院教课……今天要不是阿秦给我下药，我也不会突然进入发情期……这个混蛋，给我等着，我一定……弄死他……”

“恩，我帮你，睡吧。”

把老师紧紧得拥进怀里，我居然拥有了一个omega，真是神奇的一天。


End file.
